


A date?

by hannon2345



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Algún personaje sale mencionado, En el fic no pasa absolutamente nada???, Es todo muy cliché, Established Relationship, M/M, No hay historia lmao, Puede haber spoilers de la historia de la Summer Troupe, Puede que haya algún personaje ooc, Rated T bc of Yuki, Solo dos dorks saliendo, Soy terrible escribiendo, Summer troupe (mentionated), Tenma ama sus bonsáis, Tenma es adorable y Yuki lo sabe, fluff?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannon2345/pseuds/hannon2345
Summary: En una cita no se supone que salga todo bien, ¿verdad?





	A date?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back pls. Estoy atascada con un fic muuuuy largo y pensé que algo más cortito podría ayudarme a cambiar un poco el ritmo. De nuevo, puede que Yuki me haya salido algo OOC, sorry 'bout that.
> 
> Espero que os guste y tened una buena lectura~

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuki estaba feliz. Hacía mucho que no salía con su novio, y tras mover varias cosas en su agenda, Tenma aceptó encantado a ir de compras con él. Actualmente se hallaban en el medio del distrito comercial, en frente de una tienda de jardinería. El pelirrojo le había parado agarrando con fuerza su manga (lo cual al de ojos ambarinos le apreció adorable) y completamente sonrojado le preguntó y podían detenerse para mirar algo para sus bonsáis. Por supuesto su respuesta fue un sí, muy a su pesar.

Tras varios minutos esperando fuera (ya que Yuki se negó rotundamente a entrar a esa tienda) empezó a aburrirse. No había nada interesante en twitter y tampoco quería mandar un mensaje a ningún miembro de la Summer Troupe. Kazunari se entrometería en la cita, Muku le pediría los detalles (tomando notas sobre el comportamiento de Tenma, ya que “era como un príncipe de un manga shoujo”), Kumon era molesto y Misumi… Misumi sólo contestaría con triángulos.

Agh. ¿Tal vez debería entrar a la tienda para llamar la atención del inútil? Conociéndole, era posible que se hubiera olvidado de que su novio estaba ahí fuera, esperándolo. O tal vez se había perdido en la tienda debido a su mal sentido de la orientación. Ese pensamiento le sacó una pequeña sonrisa, ya que era algo que definitivamente quería ver.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando captó por el rabillo del ojo dos siluetas familiares. Dos chicos de su antigua escuela. Su pulso se elevó con velocidad y se dio la vuelta para no ser reconocido. Lo último que quería es que esos dos arruinaran su cita. Ya no solo eso, no sabía si podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para plantarles cara sin temblar.

— ¿Rurikawa? —Mierda. Le habían visto. Se giró para mirarles a la cara, muy a su disgusto, y lo que encontró no le sorprendió para nada. Habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que se los encontró con Muku, por lo que no habían cambiado mucho.  
— Vimos esa obra tuya, ya sabes, la que nos dijiste que viéramos. Debo admitir que no te veías mal actuando de mujer~  
— La obra habría sido genial de no ser por el actor que tenía el personaje principal. Todas las chicas chillaban “¡Ah~ Tenma-sama es tan genial~!” —gruñó el otro — era taaaaaan molesto…  
— Sí, sí. Pero tú salvaste la actuación~  
— ¡¿Haaa…?! — gritó, sin pensar en las consecuencias. No iba a permitir que se metieran con Tenma. Sólo él podía hacer eso.  
— ¿Acaso tienes algo que decir? — murmuró el otro, acercándose a él. Mierda. Le había hecho enfadar.  
— Perdona que te haya hecho esperar, me perdí en la tienda y… —Oh. De todos los momentos en los que podía haber aparecido su novio, escogió el menos indicado. Al menos como iba con gafas y gorra era más difícil que lo reconocieran. Yuki esperó que esa fuera la situación. — ¿Eh? ¿Estás con tus amigos?  
— Sí, sí~ Somos amigos de Yuki-chan, ¿verdad~? — Agh. Rodó los ojos, esperando que el pelirrojo pillara la indirecta. — Ahora nos íbamos a pasar el rato, ¿verdad? — El chico puso su mano casualmente en su hombro, lo que le hizo temblar. Esto era malo, y si no conseguía pararlo a tiempo, sería peor.  
— Lo siento mucho, pero Yuki está conmigo hoy —rápidamente el pelirrojo apartó la mano del chico y acercó al de ojos ámbar a su pecho. _Qué cliché_ , pensó él, _pero no está tan mal, supongo._

Y sin dejar que los otros dos dijeran o hicieran algo, Tenma agarró su mano y salió de allí. Continuaron caminando a ritmo rápido hasta que llegaron a una cafetería. Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron libre y después de que el camarero tomara sus órdenes, el espacio se llenó de un silencio incómodo.

— Gracias… por lo de antes —murmuró al fin. Estaba agotado y sólo quería disfrutar del resto de la tarde.  
— Yo… lamento haber tardado tanto. Me perdí en la tienda y una fan me reconoció y… —ahí estaba otra vez. El pelirrojo solía entrar en pánico en momentos como ese por el miedo de no haber podido ayudar. Se perdía en sus pensamientos y no paraba. Ni que él fuera Muku, maldita sea.  
— Tenma. Inútil. Actor bueno para nada —eso llamó su atención. Abrió la boca para responder, pero Yuki no le dejó. — Si no hubieras estado allí habría sido peor. ¿No ves que sólo quiero agradecerte? Deja de comerte la cabeza y disfrutemos del tiempo que nos queda, por favor.  
— Está bien —contestó, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. El de ojos color ámbar nunca lo diría en alto, pero su novio se veía absolutamente adorable así.  
Poco después volvió el camarero con sus pedidos. La mesa se llenó de postres que el peliverde había ordenado sin pensárselo dos veces (a veces le preocupaba que su gusto por lo dulce le hiciera parecido a Juza), pero se terminaron todo sin dificultad.  
— Yuki —dijo el pelirrojo, tras haber salido de la cafetería.  
— ¿Hmm?  
**—** Q-quieres… ¿quieres volver a salir conmigo un día de estos? —el otro no pudo hacer nada más que reír. Realmente tenía un novio adorable. —N-no tienes que reírte, ya sabes…  
— Mmmm me pregunto a dónde voy a hacer que me lleves~  
— ¡Oye! ¡No me trates como a un conductor cualquiera!  
— Claro que no. Tú eres mi querido novio, después de todo~

Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, le agarró de la mano con fuerza, tirando de él para darle un beso suave.

— Estoy ansioso por volver a salir de nuevo, Tenma~

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Ha sido corto, eh? Hahaha...  
> Me disculpo PORQUE YUKI ESTÁ DEMASIADO AMABLE OMFG. Aunque creo que si estos dos algún día llegaran a salir juntos, sería algo como esto~ ¿Tal vez Yuki se ablande cuando sale con Tenma? Idk.  
> Como siempre, he dejado el final abierto PORQUE SOY UN DESASTRE ESCRIBIENDO.
> 
> (Seguidme en tw (@hannon2345) si queréis hablar de A3! conmigo <3~)


End file.
